Titles
by IHaveNoIdea8
Summary: Our names are what we are, our titles who we are. A series of drabbles based on the titles each character gains throughout the game. Will be spoilers.
1. Duke's Son

Duke's Son

"_A title of prestige bequeathed on one whose fate is sealed in his bloodline."_

* * *

><p>For seven years he'd been imprisoned in his home. For seven years he'd been miserable.<p>

And for what? An incident he didn't even remember? He couldn't even remember his life before the kidnapping either. All he knew was life inside the manor.

And why? Because Malkuth had thought of him as a target. All because of his bloodline.

Luke groaned as he got out of his bed, preparing himself for another long and boring day.

"Man," he sighed, "What a pain…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I got the idea from BasicallyAnIdiot, who did the same thing for Tales of Symphonia. They gave me permission to use their idea for Tales of the Abyss. ^-^ You should go and check out their fic, it is also called Titles.**_


	2. Mysterious Intruder

Mysterious Intruder

"_What truth lies behind those cold eyes? A mysterious intruder who appeared when a song was heard."_

* * *

><p>This was it. The time had finally come for her to kill him and save Auldrant from his malicious plans of revenge.<p>

Did she truly want to do it? Of course not, he was her brother. But it was necessary to save the world. And she was the only one who could do it.

"_It has to be done," _Tear thought as she approached the manor.

She took a deep breath before singing.

"_Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze…"_

The guards fell to the ground, unaware of what had just occurred. She calmly stepped over the unconscious bodies of the guards and entered the manor.

This was it. She was going to kill Van.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: What do you guys think? Should I continue this?_**


	3. Colonel

_Colonel_

_"An officer who commands a division of the Malkuth military."_

* * *

><p>Jade Curtiss was well known throughout the Malkuth military for his skills, as well as many other things, such as his connection with the Emperor, and his intimidating red eyes were the subject of many conversations as well.<p>

It wasn't just the eyes that were intimidating about him either, basically everything about him told others that he was not one to be messed with. He was skilled in both literal and military arts, and even his good looks had people intimidated by him. In a lot of ways, the man was perfect.

Nobody wanted to be the person that got on his nerves, for fear of being on the recieving end of one of his artes.

So Jade was at a loss.

He didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed at the fact that the red-headed boy before him was throwing insults at him as if it were no big deal, something nobody ever dared to do.

Jade sighed as the boy began to complain loudly about everything around him. It had been a long time since somebody had tested his patience like this.

Strangely, Jade found that he liked that a little.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long... I just couldn't really think of anything for Jade here, mainly because the title is just 'Colonel'... I'm not exactly happy with how this one came out, but it's better than skipping this title altogether, which I seriously considered doing for a while. -.-; Reviews would be greatly appreciated! :)**_


	4. Fon Master Attendant

_Fon Master Attendant_

_"Companion and valuable confidante to the Fon Master."_

* * *

><p>Anise Tatlin still found herself surprised by the fact that she had ended up being the one to accompany Fon Master Ion everywhere he went, though she had a nagging feeling it might have been thanks to Mohs.<p>

While she was training with the other Fon Master Guardians, she was always picked on. She was the youngest, and therefore everyone else believed her to be incapable of anything. And yet she was the one Fon Master Ion grew fondest of. She always thought it was because she was the closest to his age.

The others seemed to hate her even more when they noticed how much Ion liked her. The bullying became unbearable for Anise. The others had gone from picking on her for her size and age to mocking her about her parents, and the doll Oliver and Pamela had given her to symbolize how they believed in her, and how they would always be with her no matter how far away she was.

Tokunaga never used to be able to expand in size and fight, so he became a much better reason for the others to mock Anise.

_"Look at her! She still carries a doll! And _she_ wants to be a Fon Master Guardian?"_

It wasn't until Anise developed an unlikely friendship with the other resident freak of the Oracle Knights, Dist the Reaper, that Tokunaga became so much more than a doll.

And look at her now.

She was never picked on anymore, because not only was she the youngest of the Fon Master Guardians, thanks to Dist altering Tokunaga to be able to fight, she was also the strongest and most admirable. And now the others knew that if they ever picked on her again, Tokunaga would turn them all into human pancakes.

She knew she was making her parents proud, and why wouldn't they be? Their daughter was solely in charge of the well-being of the Fon Master, meant to be with him at every waking moment...

_"Excuse me, sir. Have you seen the person I was with?"_

Now, if only she could find him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I think this one's my favorite so far. :D**_


	5. Van's Sister

_Van's Sister  
><em>

_"What went wrong between these two? Van's own sister was the one who tried to take his life."_

* * *

><p>He was planning something. She knew it.<p>

Van may have seemed trustworthy to the Fon Master and the hot-headed son of Duke Fabre she was now guiding back to Baticul, but she knew he wasn't someone she could trust anymore.

Whether or not she still cared for him was a different story, however. She just wasn't about to stand by and do nothing as he got away with whatever it was he was planning. She intended to find out what that plan was, and then she was going to stop him.

He used to pace around her room and complain to her about the evils of the world, and he would talk to her about joining him one day. She refused to do that if he insisted on keeping her in the dark.

Her only problem would be Luke. Clearly her brother had brainwashed him. He continued to go on about how great her brother was, and that he would never do anything bad. She knew her brother could be kind - as he always was to her - but she knew there was no way Van would treat someone like Luke so nicely unless he could gain something from it.

She missed the old days, when her thoughts of her brother were similar to Luke's - when she thought he was a kind person who could never do wrong. She longed for the days her brother would sing her the fonic hymns as a lullaby. She wished she could still idolize him like she did back then.

When did everything become so complicated between them?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So I planned to do these all in order, but I've realized I've already sort of failed at that. xD This one should have been before Jade's first title. Oops. Goes to show how long it'd been since I played the game. :/**_

_**Anyway, I'll try and keep them in order from now on, for the extra titles you don't get in the main story line it will be a bit different though. :P**_

_**Not sure how I feel about this one, but...Please review!**_

_**Next up: 'Necromancer'.**_


	6. Necromancer

_Necromancer_

_"They say he harvests the corpses of fallen soldiers... Is that just a rumor? Or real?"_

* * *

><p>He didn't do it anymore. He'd abandoned the research long ago, so he hadn't needed data.<p>

The rumors didn't stop, though.

Most people would have been annoyed by such rumors being spread about them, but not Jade. In fact, he found it entertaining. He'd never exactly been the social type, so any excuse for people to not want to be around him wasn't hard for him to handle. He even found it entertaining to go along with the rumors just to see the expressions on people's faces.

But this group...

Tear had been shocked to find out he was the Necromancer, but besides that, no one in that group showed any sense of fear, or much recognition of the title really. They all treated him the same as they had before.

And although Jade was getting tired of a certain redhead complaining about everything around him, as per usual, he found a certain challenge in the group. He wondered how long it would take for them to join the ranks of people in Auldrant who wanted nothing to do with him...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for taking forever...Why are Jade's titles so hard to write?! I'm not so proud of this one, but I just wanted it done...  
><strong>_

_**I have the next three done though, so I'll be updating with the next one in a couple days. Please review!**_


	7. Frightful One

_Frightful One_

_"Even on the battlefield, one human killing another is still a frightful experience... You're only human after all."_

* * *

><p>He killed someone. He just ended another person's <em>life<em>!

Never again would they go home to their family, see their friends...Never again would they get up off the ground.

Sure, he was trying to kill Luke, and what he did was only in self-defense, but he'd never wanted to kill anyone. He didn't even mean to kill him! He was just scared, and acted without thinking...and now someone was lying dead in front of him.

He couldn't take his eyes off the blood pouring from the wound...the wound Luke inflicted with his own sword.

He couldn't believe what was happening! He was supposed to be in his manor, living peacefully - he was supposed to be in Kimlasca! It was all because of that cold woman that he was in this situation; it was all her fault this had happened! It was Tear's fault this man was dead, not Luke's...

So why couldn't he shake the overwhelming feeling of guilt, telling him it _was_ his fault?


	8. Guardian

_Guardian_

_"A swordsman and servant who supports his master - at times in the open, at times in the shadows."_

* * *

><p>Luke had insisted that he would fight, and refused to change his mind even after everyone had told him what would happen if he were to kill people.<p>

After years of being around Luke, being forced into the situation where he had to raise him from a blank slate after the kidnapping, Guy knew better than anyone else that nothing could change his mind, no matter how much he really didn't want to kill anyone.

Guy could see it in his green eyes - he was scared. Terrified.

He couldn't blame him, up until recently he had been living a life free of war and anything relatively close to murder. He had to be taken by surprise, to say the least, by this whole situation. Fighting monsters was one thing, but fighting other people...

Guy remembered how he felt the first time he was forced into a situation where he had to take another person's life. How terrified he was afterward, the overwhelming feeling of guilt and despair... But as horrible as it may have been, it was a feeling he had eventually learned to push aside, but there was always something there, knowing you had become, in the second you took a person's life, the object of hatred for that slain person's family.

Guy didn't want Luke to go through that. As a servant to the manor, he was meant to protect Luke from harm, physical or otherwise, but he would have protected him despite that. He didn't want Luke to gain the hatred of countless others, he was too unprepared for something like that, he was still new to the outside world.

He decided in the moment that Luke said he would fight, that Guy would do anything and everything in his power to not let Luke get the blood of any humans on his hands.

Because when it came down to it, Guy would do anything for his best friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Guy! I've been excited to finally write one for him. :3 I really like how this one came out, actually.  
><strong>_

_**Re-reading this, I guess if you squinted it could look like faint Guy/Luke, but that really wasn't intended. xD  
><strong>_


	9. Ambassador

_Ambassador_

_"A distinguished title that symbolizes the ties between countries."_

* * *

><p>He was going to be a hero...<p>

Master Van said so, so it must be true! He was going to be the hero who saved Akzeriuth, and after that, he would get to join Master Van in Daath. He would never have to go back to that manor again, he wouldn't be imprisoned anymore. It's not like he had even felt like he had come home when he got back to Baticul anyway.

He had to deal with the cold woman, annoying cheagle, and sarcastic colonel for a little longer before he could go to Daath though, but whatever. At least he would have Guy there, too. Guy was always nice to him, at least, not like Jade or Tear.

He didn't like that he finally got the chance to travel with Master Van, and then he went and volunteered to be the decoy! He wanted to be with Master Van, dammit! Not these other people he hardly even got a long with.

Oh well, at least once this was all over with, Luke would get to spend as much time as he wanted with Master Van in Daath...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Luke has too many titles...It feels like every almost second one from now is a Luke title... I'm not even sure how I feel about this one. xD  
><strong>_

_**And in case someone says something, I didn't mention Anise, Ion, or Natalia in this one because at first it was supposed to be just Luke, Tear, Jade, and Guy before they found out Ion was kidnapped and Anise and Natalia joined.  
><strong>_

_**Natalia's first title is next...I just know I'm gonna be stuck on it forever, never been a big fan of her. xD  
><strong>_

_**Please review!**_


	10. Kimlascan Princess

Kimlascan Princess

_"Honorable Kimlascan Royalty. Elegant, but a bit of a nag."_

* * *

><p>For the life of her, Natalia couldn't understand why her father would be so against the idea of her joining Luke and his group as they went to aid the town of Akzeriuth.<p>

She thought it was a splendid idea. What better way to prove to the country of Malkuth that Kimlasca truly meant to take a peace treaty seriously, than to send their own _princess _to help? Surely that would mean more to the leaders of Malkuth than sending along one of Luke's servants as a fellow representative.

The princess was generally pleased with being able to help the people of her country from the throne, whether it be with funding shelters for the homeless, or creating jobs for those who needed them, but when the prospect of sending Luke to aid a Malkuth city and possibly prevent a war, she couldn't just agree to stay behind.

This was _not_ a time for a princess to sit and wait in the castle for them to return. She needed to be out there doing something, _proving_ to Malkuth that her country took this seriously!

Natalia loved Luke, but she couldn't help but get the impression that he didn't care as much as he should about his role as an ambassador. It didn't help that she'd overheard his talk with Commandant Grants, and knew about his plans to escape to Daath afterward, like that was his only reason for wanting to go. It seemed so unlike the Luke she had fallen in love with, the one who had made that promise to her. He had changed so much since his memory loss...

She knew she would take the job much more seriously than her fiancé would, and perhaps she would be able to help him see how he could use his abilities to help people rather than boast, and maybe even help him regain his lost memories.

All she had to do first was convince his fellow party members to accept her.

It wouldn't be too difficult. Even if she was unhappy about Luke's plan to leave for Daath after the people of Akzeriuth were helped, overhearing that particular conversation may have been just what she needed to get herself into his group.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yeah...Sorry about neglecting this fic for so long! I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this one, maybe that stems from the fact that Natalia's not exactly my favorite character (particularly as she first appears in the game). But if there's one thing I respect about her, it's how much she cares about the people of her country and how she can help them. We could seriously use more people like her in our governments.**_


End file.
